In informal learning, learners may largely dictate and vary a subject matter of study. Accordingly, in an informal learning system, the subject matter may be well-tailored to interests of the learner. For example, learners may create curations. Curations may include a list of items, such as digital files and/or online media, which are organized by the curator, e.g., the learner. The items in the curations may be organized according to topic or theme. Collecting good and/or relevant items and learning materials which may be added to the curations pose some difficulty, especially the new learning material not covered by common open educational resources (OER). For example, batch collected learning materials are not finely tailored and not flexible for each learner's interests. Likewise, manual input of learning materials by the learners is limited and not scalable. Some informal learning systems use crawling tools. However, the crawling tools may be designed to collect learning materials based on general topics.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.